Ash and Serena's relationship
by Liara23
Summary: the relationship between the two starts to develop


On their way to the next gym our heroes decided to set up camp near a small steam

when he was finished setting up his tent Ash looked over to see Serena sitting in a chair at the edge of the stream with Fennekin on her lap both with a smile on their faces as they looked across the stream at the Pokémon sitting under the trees and Ash saw her gaze shift momentarily in his direction her smile remaining. Ash then suddenly felt himself blush wildly as he realised she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he then walked over and sat in the chair beside her

"It's peaceful, isn't it" Ash said looking over the stream

"Yes it is" Serena said as the man she'd had a crush on since they were young sat next to her

"Just beautiful" Ash said as his gaze moved away from the stream to Serena

"Yes I suppose it is" Serena said but she notice that Ash was no longer looking at the stream and he began blushing once again and they heard Clemont say

"Hey Bonnie I need your help finding wood for the fire" Clemont then gave Ash and Serena a quick grin and he and Bonnie walked off. While Ash watched them leave Serena scooted her seat closer to him and Fennekin jumped off her lap and sat with Pikachu when he turn back to face her he and Serena were mere inches away from each other and Ash looked in her beautiful pale blue eye's while Serena stared into his both of them realising how the other felt and they began edging closer together until Bonnie and Clemont came walking back and Ash and Serena noticed that the sun had now begun to set.

Later that night after Bonnie and Clemont had fallen asleep Serena crawled out of her tent and walked over to Ash's, Ash was lying awake thinking about the kiss they almost shared and then he saw front of his tent unzip and Serena crawled through

"Ash I just wanted to explain what happened earlier" Serena said as she sat down in front of him but she was cut off when he planted a kiss on her lips then Serena wrapped her arms around him as the kiss intensified and she pushed him back into his sleeping bag, their tongues entwined and they pulled away allowing each other to take a breath. Serena then removed her shirt and pulled off her pyjama bottoms revealing her jet black underwear and began kissing Ash once again but after a few minutes he pulled away and said

"Look Serena I do care about you, but I think we should slow this down"

"Your right Ash and I'm just happy being with you" Serena said resting her head on Ash's chest and Ash pulled the sleeping bag over her and wrapped his arms around her as they both fell asleep.

The next morning Bonnie woke up and saw that Serena wasn't in their tent so she got up and walked out stretching her arms and then looked over and saw Serena's shirt lying outside Ash's tent. When she picked it up the shirt, she looked into the tent and saw them both still asleep, then Serena woke up and saw Bonnie standing there

"Hey Bonnie, oh I must have been sleepwalking again" Serena explained

"Why is your shirt here?" Bonnie asked holding up the shirt

"Well, while sleepwalking I must have decided to go for a swim and I must have thrown my clothes over here and then confused this tent for ours" Serena explained in a calm voice

"Ok, then I trust you" Bonnie said in reply but then Ash woke up and without noticing Bonnie kissed Serena once again saying

"Hey you" "Ash what are you doing oh and Bonnie's awake" Serena said nervously and Ash suddenly shook himself awake and said

"Wait Serena what are you doing here and why are you… you know"

"I'll explain later" Serena told him

When they all had gotten dressed and sat down to have something to eat Bonnie said

"Hey where's Dedenne" as they all looked around Ash then said "Hey Froakie's missing too"

"Ok well Bonnie me and you will look this way" Clemont said as he pointed behind him "and you two can look that way" Clemont told Ash and Serena

After half an hour of searching Ash and Serena found them with some old friends who said

"Prepare for trouble, our middle name

And make it double, it's a high stakes game

To protect the world from devastation

To unite all people's within our nation

To denounce the evils of truth and love

To extend our reach to the stars above

Jessie

James

Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light

So surrender now or prepare to fight, fight and fight

Meowth that's right"

"TEAM ROCKET give us back our pokemon" Ash yelled

"Finders keepers" said Jessie

"Losers weepers" James added

"Better luck next time twerps" Meowth added as they load a cage containing Dedenne and Froakie into a van with the team Rocket logo on the side

"Pikachu quickly use iron tail on the cage" Ash shouted

"Fennekin use hidden power as well" Serena shouted alongside him

The force from Pikachu's iron tail and Fennekin's hidden power blew a hole in the side of the cage allowing Dedenne and Froakie to escape

"Now Pikachu use thunderbolt" Ash yelled once more

"Fennekin use flamethrower too" Serena yelled

Both Pikachu's thunderbolt and Fennekin's flamethrower cause an explosion that sent Team Rocket flying as they yelled

"IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN"

Then Ash and Serena cheered but then the cheers turned into a kiss and when they pulled away Ash's hands remained on her waist while her arms remained around his neck. They both walked back to the camp as Dedenne, Pikachu and Fennekin ran on ahead with Froakie resting in it's pokeball


End file.
